The Morganville Vampires Shane's POV
by mvlover924
Summary: First of all, Claire has turned into a vampire. Will Shane be understanding? Or will her throw her aside? But that's not all that's wrong in Morganville. There's something coming to town. Can everyone withstand?
1. Chapter 1

Shane's POV Part 1

"What are you talking about Shane?" Michael asked me. I didn't really care what he thought about my decision, he's one of them, he has no say.

"Look, Michael, I can't do this without her" I replied sourly. Michael just stood there looking at me. Eve was standing at the door way, man, why did she always have to give me that look?

"You don't _have _to do this without her, she's still here Shane!" He bellowed. I know he and Eve have been fine, but it's gonna happen to Eve sooner or later, I don't want to have to wait till I'm too old for Claire. I want to be with her forever and if that means becoming the one thing I hate most then so be it. "You know it's going to happen sooner or later. Let me make my own decisions Michael, you don't own me!" I yelled. I was so mad, he has no say, none, he can't decide what I do and don't do. "Shane" he said softly. "I'm looking out for you. If you turn...It will destroy you. I know you well enough to know that. I can't let you do that to yourself. I won't" he said, eyeing the ground _crap_ "God, man, you know I care too much about Claire not to do this" I said. I turned to the sink and bowed my head, not making eye contact with either of them, I couldn't.

"Shane" Eve said in a small voice. I didn't look at her. "God dammit Shane look at me!" She yelled. She was standing right in front of me in all her goth glory. She was weaaring a green and black striped tee under a lacy black thingy with matching tights, ghost make-up and clumpy boots. Her hair was down in thick black waves around her pale face. I had to admit. For a goth chick she was kinda hot.

"Better" she said slowly. "Shane, honey, think about this first. Is this really what you want. To be one of the vamps?" She said looking straight into my eyes. I paused not taking my eyes off of her. "God, Eve ofcourse it's not what I fricken' want but I don't have a choice!" I said taking her by the shoulders. "Don't you get it?" I screamed. I sounded scared, shit I _was _scared. I had no idea what was going to happen.

I put my hands down by my sides and sighed. _I can't do this, not now _"I'm out" I said and turned to leave. Michael put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Get your hand off of me Michael." I said calmly. I slowly turned "I don't wanna hurt you Michael but-" He folded me into a hug. _What the hell? _He patted my back. The way guys do . This was one of the reasons he was my best friend, brother. He always knew when something was right. Even if it isn't in words.

I returned the gesture and stepped back. "You know" He said. "I'd really hate to see you as one of us, because maybe then you might be able to kick my ass then" He said smiling. "Oh trust me I can kick your ass, human or vamp, doesn't matter to me" I shrugged.

Was this what I wanted? To be the thing I have always wanted to destroy?


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's POV Part 2

I woke up on the couch, no Claire beside me ofcourse. I was up most of the night thinking about all that's happened. Half way through Eve and Michael went to bed, together I think, couldn't really be sure.

I sat up and rubbed my face. I was tired. I needed coffee. I stood up and shuffled into the kitchen to see Myrnin standing at the refridgerator staring in. What was that crazy ass bastard doing in my house?

"What the hell are you doing?" I said sourly. He didn't turn around. I stormed over to him and swung him around to face me. "Hey! I asked you a question!" I yelled. He had no expression. Ofcourse.

He frowned. "I had to talk to you" He said in his Irish drivel. I flipped the switch on the coffee machine and slammed a cup on the counter. "Ooh can I get a cup?" he asked, leaning over my shoulder. I silently pulled another cup out of the cupboard and sat it next to mine. I delibiretly chose the cup with the stake on it for myself.

I poured steaming hot coffee into the two cups and went over to the fridge to get cream and sat them on the table. I then went to get some sugar and sat it next to it. I added some sugar to my coffee. No cream. meanwhile crazy ass was loading heaps of sugar and lots of cream into his. It was even worse that what Claire drank at that was bad enough.

Then I started thinking about Claire. I wish it was just all back to normal. Me, Claire, Eve and Michael. Some sort of...Normality. Even in Morganville.

He took a sip of his heart attack in a cup and smiled pleasently. Gross. I blew on mine then took a swig. The bitterness hit my tongue like a wave. Ah. Myrnin set his cup down and looked straight into my eyes. I could see the beast behind them. I knew what he was capable of and if I needed to put him down. I wouldn't hesitate, even if Claire DID like him.

"I need your help" He said regretfully. That made me feel warm inside. I knew he hated saying it, but still, I was glad I could relish in his hatred of me. It was pretty entertaining actually. I set my cup down and smiled. "Oh, you do, do you?" I said innocently. I could see red sparks in his eyes. I kept my guard up.

"Yes, I do. It pains me to ask but your the only one that can help" He spat. My smile started to fade. It was going to be something bad. I could tell.

Myrnin hadn't been letting me see Claire. Founder approved. They said that it would be better for us if we spent time apart for a while. I agreed regretfully. I didn't want to do it but I didn't want to hate Claire. I wanted to remember her as human, not vamp. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to see her. God I REALLY wanted to but I was afraid of what woud happen.

"What is it?" I said aware of the death look he was giving me. "It's Claire" he said quietly. Oh no. "what do you mean? If you've hurt her I swear to god Myrnin-" He interrupted. "No, no, no it's just she's a little...Out of control you might say. She can't settle, she keeps screaming at me that she wants to see you. She said she knows it's wrong but she said she can't do it anymore. She's so stubborn." He finished. "I didn't know what to do with her so I said I would try and see if you could come see her. Not for long, just long enough for her to get a hold of herself. She could get dangerous, verry dangerous." He said darkly.

I didn't know what to do. Ofcourse I wanted to see Claire but. Like this? I didn't know what to do. He looked genuinly spooked. Maybe it was the right thing to do.

I had to see her. Even if it killed me!


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's POV part 3

We where taking the Portal to Myrnin's lab. My palms where sweaty. I rubbed them against my jeans and took a deep breath. I hesitated before stepping through the portal. I looked down at the floor. "Shane?" Myrnin said quietly. "Just give me a minute, ok? this is hard enough as it is without you so just back off." I snapped. He nodded and stood next to the portal entrance.

What if I didn't...I didn't even want to think about it. I love Claire, I can't let something like this stop me from seeing the person I'm inlove with. It can't change that easily...Right?

I took a deep breath."Ok" I breathed. "I'm ready." Myrnin nodded and stepped through the portal. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I closed my eyes. I stepped through. _This is it._

Myrnin's lab was dim, lit up by candles dotted all around the place. I couldn't see Claire anywhere. Myrnin had sat himself down in an armchair. I scanned around. There was books thrown all over the place, it was a mess. I couldn't keep my heart steady. Claire was here.

"Shane?" I heard her off to the left at a small door way. I could only see half of her face in the dim lighting, but it was her, Claire. I saw her smile. My heart skipped a beat. She ran towards me, human speed and flung herslef into my embrace. She was cold. "I missed you" she whispered. I felt tears in my eyes and I blinked them away. "I missed you too" I whispered into her ear. I pulled her back at arms length to look at her. She was the same as I remembered. She always would be, pulse or no pulse. That's just what I had to remember. I hated myself for even thinking I'd hate her. I could never hate her. I loved her.

I bent down and kissed her softly, just a quick brush of our lips. "I love you." I whispered. A tear escaped from her eye and I wiped it away with my thumb. She smiled, a slow sad smile. "I'm so glad you're here. I've _hated _this Shane." She said looking down. I tilted up her head up to look at me. She was my Claire. I couldn't keep the grin off of my face. She smiled at me and put her arms around my neck.

When she pulled away I grabbed her and kissed her hard. I missed this, god I missed this. I put my arms round her waist and she buried her hands in my hair. She still seemed fragile, but ofcourse she wasn't. Myrnin cleared his throat. I broke the kiss and sighed. "When are you coming home?" I asked. She just looked at me, a shine over her eyes. Her lips where bright red and her face was flushed. "Do you want me to?" She asked seriously.

I did want her to come home. It was my fault that she couldn't . Amelie didn't want me to hate her either, because if I did, Claire wouldn't cope then she wouldn't co-operate with the vamps. She said they did this to her. Made her into a monster. She was not a monster, she was my girl.

"Yes. God, yes, I do. I was an idiot Claire. I'm so sorry, I can't believe-" She interrupted me with a warm, soft kiss. "It's ok, it's ok, I understand. Everything bad that has happened in you're life Shane has been caused by vampires. I'd understand if you hated me." She said. "I hate myself." She stared at the ground and fidgeted with her hands. She was so cute. I laughed low. She looked at me, a tear streaming down her cheek. I kissed it away and whispered into her ear. "I love you. Don't forget that." She smiled, slow and sad. I winked at her and she giggled.

I couldn't believe how normal she was. She hadn't changed, she was still sweet little Claire.

"Are you sure that's what you want Shane. You have to be completely sure." Myrnin said from accross the room. Yes, it was what I wanted. I grinned. "Yup. I'm sure." I put my arm round Claire's waist and smiled at her. "She's my girl." I bent down to kiss her slowly. "OK. If that's what you wat then she can go home. Claire, are you ready to go home?" Myrnin asked. "Yes. Definitely" She replied. "OK. If there are any problems you know where to find me." He said and walked over to the portal.

She was really coming home.


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry I haven't been posting! I was on holiday to Paris :) OK, well I know it may seem a little boring just now but I _promise _it _will _get better. Enjoy and please review :)  
P.S Rachel Caine owns all...**

* * *

Shane's POV part 4

Claire came home yesterday. When we got back Eve and Michael where on the couch. They looked really worried, probably because I stalked off without telling them. Oh well.

"Where the hell have you been?" Michael yelled as I came through the portal. "Woah, woah, calm down man. I brought something." I said and winked. Michael looked puzzled until I stepped aside and Claire came into view. Eve ran straight for her and Michael just stood there with no expression. I couldn't help but smile. "Oh honey, I can't believe your back!" Eve squeeled. Claire patted Eve's back. "It's only been a week" Claire said and sighed. I could see tears in her eyes. _Thank you. _Claire mouthed. "God..." Michael breathed.

Eve stepped back and Michael embraced Claire in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you kiddo," He said. She rolled her eyes and grinned. She squeezed Michael and said "I missed you too Michael." He pulled her back at arms length and looked her up and down. She looked puzzled. "Just had to get a good look at you," he said.

"OK, hands off my girl," I said, nudging Michael out of the way. I put my arm round Claire's waist, and winked at her. She smiled, her sweet smile and I bent down to kiss her. "_Awww!"_ Eve squeeked. I could feel Claire smiling under my lips, I pulled back and her face was flushed. I squeezed her tight.

I was so happy she was home. We all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Well," Michael said. "How do you feel?" He asked Claire. She smiled and said "Yeah, better now I'm home. I've missed being here with you guys." Eve smiled. "Aww CB, I can't believe your home!" Eve said.

I couldn't stop looking at Claire. I saw her looking at me too as we sat at the table. "Well, we'll leave you guys alone for a while," Michael said standing up. "Eve?" He said and put out his hand. She took it and frowned. "Fine," She said. She winked at Claire and then they both left the kitchen hand in hand.

When they where gone I stood up, took Claire's hand and brought her off her chair. I crushed my lips to hers. It felt so good to kiss her. I held her waist as she put her arms around my neck, I pushed her up against the fridge and she giggled. I kissed her neck and she made a pleasurable noise. God, this was what I lived for. I broke off and took her hand to lead her upstairs.

The night Claire came home was amazing. I was so glad she was home. I walked into the kitchen the day after, with a big grin on my face. "What was in _you're _coffee this morning?" Michael scoffed. Nothing could kill my mood. I flipped him off and turned on the coffee machine. He put his hand on his chest, offended. "So," he said. "Have a good night?" I looked at him, with raised eyebrows. "What do you think?" I asked, eyebrows still raised.

Just then Eve walked in. She was wearing a pink robe with hellokitty all over it. For a goth, seeing her in pink was just dowright weird. She saw me and Michael huddled next to the sink, both turned slighty toward her when the door swung open. "Interrupting something?" She murmmered, still half asleep. "No," Me and Michael said simultaneously. She eyed us suspiciously then waved it off. "I don't care. I'll interrogate after coffee," she said shuffling toward the coffee pot.

Claire walked in a couple of minutes later, her hair still tousled, with a long shirt on. My shirt. I smirked and she looked shocked. She must have thought everyone else was still asleep. "Um, hi," she said giving a small wave. Cute. Michael looked at me, then looked at Claire. "Ah," he said, "got it." Claire stormed up to me in her socks and punched my arm. "You told him!" She accused, poking me in the chest. I put my hand over my chest. "Ouch, Claire, that hurt. You really think I told him?" I said, trying to hide a smile, working it's way to my lips. She stepped back and crossed her arms, trying to look serious. Well, it didn't work. The smile trying to show through creeped onto my lips and I turned to pour myself a cup of coffee. I could hear her ragged breathing behind me.

"Fine," She said and turned to go. I caught her round the waist and pulled her into me. She tried to get me off but stopped sruggling. I knew she could easily shrug me off if she really wanted to. She crossed her arms again. "I'm still mad at you," she huffed. I laughed low in my throat and rested my chin on her shoulder. I gently kissed her neck and she turned her head to the other side, inviting.

Michael cleared his throat. I forgot he was there for a second. I laughed and pulled back, still holding Claire around the waist. She twisted to face me, her face slightly flushed. I knew how I made her feel, and I loved the way she just went limp in my arms, letting me hold her close.

"Well, I'm outta here," Eve murmmered as she padded out of the kitchen. "Yeah, me too," Michael said, winking as he left. It was just me and Claire now, her still in my arms. "I'm sorry," she said looking down. I was confused, what was she sorry about? Obviously seeing the puzzled expression on my face, she continued, "everything I've put you through. Me turning into..." She paused. "This," she finished. I could see a shimmer of tears in her eyes. I cupped her face. "Don't. Don't you dare say that. God Claire." I threw my hands up. "I love you so much. I hate seeing you like this, thinking everythings your fault. It's not." I locked my arms around her and folded her in a hug. She sniffed and let out a shaky breath. "You always know what to say." She sighed. "I love you too," She whispered softly.

Everything was going to be ok. But we are in Morganville. Will it last?


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, here it is! Enjoy! And yes, I know it is still a little boring but I do promise it will get better :D**

* * *

Shane's POV Part 5

I padded out of my room, just in socks and and sweat pants. I walked up the hall and slowly pushed claire's door open. I could hear her soft breathing. I couldn't see her face, just the small mound, showing where she was. I crossed the room and sat on her bed. she told me to wake her up, if she wasn't awake by eight oclock.

I looked down into her peacefull face. I wanted a moment before I saw those beautiful eyes. I stroked her cheek, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked a few times, then focused on me. A smile spread across her face. "Good morning beautiful," I said, my hand still on her cheek. "Hey," she whispered, still in a haze of sleep.

I leaned down and slowly kissed her soft lips. "Hungry?" I asked, just inches between us. She kissed me again, harder this time. We broke off. "Not exactly what I meant, but, hey, i'm not complaining," I said, ginning.

I took her hand. "Come on," I said, haulling her dead weight off of the bed. She scowled at me. "Hey, you told me to wake you, and I woke you," I shrugged. She stood up and walked past me into the hall. "What are you doing?" I asked, staring after her. "Bathroom," She said, not turning round.

I walked back into my room and threw on a shirt, then jogged down stairs. I met Michael in the kitchen. "We have got to stop meeting like this," he said looking at me. "Bite me," I said, smirking. "So, what are you doing today?" He asked, whilst I poured my self a cup of coffee.

I thought about it. What was I going to do? Claire had to go to the lab, Eve was working, and I didn't know what Michael was doing. "I don't know," I said shrugging. He rolled his eyes. "Slacker," he said under his breath. "Oh, you know exactly what to say to make a girl feel special," I mocked. "Ass," he murmmered, smiling.

"Hello ladies!" Eve said walking into the kitchen. She was all goth today, right up to the vamp pale face. Michael pulled her in around the waist, and planted a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, then broke off reluctantly. "Watch the make-up," she said putting a finger infront of his face.

She turned to me. "Hello _lady,"_ she said, then looked at Michael, her dark eyes staring into his. "And you are no lady my friend," and kissed him one more time. "Oh, and look at the time! I better be going," I said loudly. Eve glared at me, and went to get some coffee.

I climbed the stairs back to my room, put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a grey shirt. I laced up my trainers and padded back down stairs. Eve was just about to leave. "Hey, Eve!" I yelled just before she left. "What is it?" She asked.

"Are you taking your car?"

"No, why?"

"Can I use it?"

She chucked the keys underhanded to me. "Just don't hurt my baby," she said and slammed the door shut. I went back into the living room and Michael was getting his stuff together. "Where you goin'?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Got a guitar lesson in fifteen minutes," He replied. I nodded and flopped onto the couch.

I switched on the tv and flipped through crappy Morganville channels. "OK, I'm goin' out," I announced to Michael. "Where exactly are you going?" He asked. I shrugged, "Who the hell knows but I'm not staying here alone," I said and headed to the door. "Later man!" I yelled as I shut the door.

It was another hot day in Morganville. Humid and gross. Ah, smelled like home. I fit myself into the drivers seat of the hearse. I drove down Lot Street and turned the corner. I knew exactly where I was going to go. I had to go talk to Amelie.

When I arrived in Founder's Square, I parked a little bit away. I walked up to the great big building and shoved open the doors. The vamps owed us. After the whole draug mess they tried to clear it all up, (also with help from us,) so the humans couldn't know what could kill them. I had to get Amelie to change me.

I walked up to the door of Amelie's office, after getting lost about six times, with all the stupid hallways. Her minions where standing outside the doors. I nodded to them and tried to walk into the office. "Where do you think you're going?" One of th big guys asked. I looked him in the eye. "Gotta talk to the Founder," I said cooly. "No can do," the other one said. I sighed. "Fine. Tell her Shane Collins has to speak to her." I said, keeping calm.

One of the body guards came out of the room and nodded to me. "She will see you now," he said and nodded to the room. I sauntered into the room. Amelie was sitting at her desk looking irritated. Not a lot of things scared me, but this bitch, was one cold, scary vamp.

"Hey Amelie, long time no see!" I said flopping down in the chair infront of her desk. "Mr Collins," she said coldly. "What a _nice _surprise." I shrugged, "I know," I said grinning. She gave me a cold look and I got serious.

"I've got a favor to ask," I said. She looked up abruptly. "A _favor?_" She asked. I nodded, "hear me out," I said spreading my hands on the table. "Mr Collins, we have not got time for such political matters. We have another problem on our hands."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I want to know how I'm doing :) Will upload every Wednesday :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Shane's POV Part 6

"What do you mean _problem?_" I asked. Of course, not even a day can go by in Morganville without _problems._ "There is...People, coming to town," she said stiffly. "What, you mean _normal _people?" I said. Normal people in Morganville. She nodded. "So what? We get people that come all the time. How is this any different?" I asked.

Her cold eyes settled on me. "Mr Collins. These people are here for one thing, and one thing only. To expose vampires. There has been someone on the inside working against us," she said. Oh crap. That was the same thing that Kim was trying to achieve.

"What can we do?" I asked, folding my arms. "There has to be something. Have you got any leads at all? Anyone that might want to expose you guys?" She took a deep breath, even though she doesn't exactly need it. "Mr Collins. If we had any leads at all. Would I be sitting here 'chatting' to you?" She said.

"Yeah, I guess. Well what can we do to help?" I said. Her eyes where still on mine. I fidgeted in my chair and cleared my throat. "For now, you can keep this to yourself. I do not want to worry anyone over this," she replied.

Me? Keep something to myself? Oh man. She looked at me critically. "I can trust you, can't I Mr Collins?" She asked. I nodded. "Ofcourse, you can," I said, shrugging. "Now child, you may leave," she said, looking down at the papers on her desk. I didn't exactly get what I wanted did I?

"What about-" She fixed her eyes on mine, I shut up. "Do I have to repeat myself child?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. I put up my hand in surrender. "Another time. Got it," I murmmered and strode out of the room.

When I got home, I sat in the car, mulling things over. _Why did she tell me about it? _

I didn't get it. I was usually the last to know things like this. I atleast thought she'd tell Claire. But she didn't. Well not that I knew of. Spooky.

I forced myself out of the car, through the picket fence and up to the house. I dug out my keys, and opened the door to find Michael pacing. When I closed the door he ran up to me vamp speed. "You know, dont you?" Michael said. I looked at him, he was tense. "What do I know?" I asked. He glared at me. "Don't shit me man. Amelie told you, right? About vamps getting exposed." I nodded. "Yup. said not to tell anyone. Why so tense man?" He glowered at me. "Why do you think?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I get it 'vampires exposed' stuff like that," I said making my way up the hall. "It's becoming a bigger problem than you think Shane. I've known for a couple of weeks now," He said shaking his head. "It's getting bad."

I could hear how freaked he was by the tone in his voice. He was scared and when Michael's scared, that's bad. Real bad.

"Tell me everything," I said, flopping down on the couch. "The ice queen didn't tell me much." Michael sat on the arm chair and swiped away sweat beading on his fore head. "Well, she told you about people coming didn't she?" He asked. I shrugged. "Yeah, she did. That bad, huh?" I said. Michael nodded and sighed. "There's at least about a thirty reporters and more," He said. _Crap._

"What the hell are we gonna do?" I asked. "If the vamps are exposed, that's gonna be bad for us human's as well, isn't it." He nodded and sighed more heavily this time. "Does Claire know?" I didn't know enough. "No, and she's not gonna. Eve isn't either." I thought about. _Why tell me? _

"There's one thing I don't get," I said, slipping off my jacket. Michael looked up at me. "Why did Amelie choose to tell me?" I said, rubbing my jaw. Michael ran a hand through his hair. "I-I actually don't know. No affence man," He said. I shook my head. "None taken dude," I murmmered.

_ What the hell are you thinking? _"We gotta do something, find out who's working on the inside," I mumbled, thinking things through. _Who would want to expose vampires. What's their motive? _"Amelie told me not to get involved. And to relay the message to _you _in particular," He said and snorted. "As if you'd listen to me." I grinned. He knew me too well.

"So what does this mean to the humans? What would happen?" I asked, curious. "Most of the reporters are religious. Will think that the humans are co-operating with 'The Demons' they are said to be bringing along priests to cleanse the soul. I don't get why anyone in this town would want to do this. It could only turn out bad for them too," Michael explained.

"Why would people be listening to this now? After everything that's happened in this town, they decide to come now. I just don't get it," I thought out loud. "There's got to be more to it than just the reporters and priests or else you and Amelie wouldn't be this touchy. You're not telling me the whole story Michael. Now what's going on?"


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 Shane's POV

"Come on man, just tell me," I said. Michael shook his head and looked down at his hands. "Look, Shane it's better you don't know. I don't think it will affect humans, but it will affect the vampires," he said leaning back.

"Oh come on!" I said standing up. who does he think I am? "What exactly am I going to do Michael?! Go and join them?" He shook his head. "Leave it alone Shane," he said and walked into the kitchen.

How bad could it be, that he couldn't even tell his best friend? I paced the room. It was obviously something bad. People helping from the inside. Vampires getting exposed by reporters. But reporters would need a reason to be here. Wouldn't they?

As I was thinking, the door opened and closed. "Hey! Anybody home?" A voice called. It was Claire. I couldn't tell her what was going on. If Amelie hadn't told Claire yet, I wasn't about to do something stupid.

I delibrately calmed down. "Yeah, yeah, in here!" I called. She came in and looked at me. "What's going on?" She asked cautiously. I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing. Come here," I said and gestured to the pace next to me.

She came over and flopped down on to the couch. I put my arm round her and pulled her in. Claire was the only good thing in my life. She kept me sane. "How was crazy ass?" I asked. She shrugged. "Yeah, he's fine. He wants me to help him with this device, but he won't tell me what it is or what it's for. I think he's even more insane than before." She sighed and snuggled in to me.

"What did you do today?" She asked. I shrugged. "Nothing much. Went out for a drive, that's all," I replied. I wasn't going to tell her where I actually was. That would not go down well.

There was a knock at the door. I looked at Claire and she looked back at me. I stood up slowly. Michael came out of the kitchen and headed to the door. I followed behind.

Michael looked through the peep hole. "Who is it?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. It's a woman. I don't think she's a vampire though," he replied. I moved Michael out of the way and opened the door.

"Hello," the woman said, plastering on a fake smile. She had long red hair, and emerald green eyes. "I'm Justine Howgate," she said sticking out her hand. I ignored it and kept looking at her. The smile started to fade and she slowly lowered her hand.

"What do you want?" I asked, tensing up. She cleared her throat. "I was just wondering if I could as you a few questions. You must be Shane Collins aren't you?" She said.

OK, now it was getting weird. "What kind of questions?" I asked. "About the vampires," she replied, smiling. I glared at her. "Look, if this is some sick game, I don't want to know. Vampires don't exist," I lied. "And if you think any different, then your a nutcase, now bye bye," I lied and closed the door.

"What the hell was that?" Claire demanded. Me and Michael looked at eachother then back at Claire. "You don't want to know," We both said. Claire eyed us suspiciously. "What is going on?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

I shook my head. "Look, I gotta go out for a while. I'll be back. I'll tell you everything providing this goes right," I said, heading for the door. Claire got in my way. "Tell me what's going on Shane." I sighed. "Look, Claire I wish I could, but I can't. You trust me right?" I asked. she sighed and nodded. "Then wait here." I kissed her quickly and ducked out the door. It was Michael's problem now.

When I stepped outside, the reporter was still standing there. She was at the end of the path. I walked down and through the white picket fence. "Mr Collins!" She called after me. "Is it true you are living with a vampire?" She asked. I laughed and hopped into the car. I rolled down the window and gestured for her to come closer.

She stood next to the truck, pen poised to write. "Your crazy," I whispered and started up the car. I pulled out of the space and made my way down Lot Street.

I pulled up outside of the alley. I jumped out of the car and locked the doors. I made my way down the creepy alley, that narrowed the further you went down. I walked up the steps of the rickety shack and pushed open the door.

The old padalock that used to be there was gone. I grabbed the flashlight that was kept next to the door and made my way down the steps to the lab. There was lights turned on all around the room. I didn't want to know how much his electric bill cost.

Myrnin was hunched over a table with a big machine on it. He was wearing a white lab coat. That helped the whole crazy ass scientist look.

"What can I help you with Mr Collins?" He asked. I shrugged. "Claire told me that she has to help you with a machine and she doesn't even know what it's for. I think I can guess what it's for. But one problem there smart guy." His head snapped up.

"Amelie told you?" He asked, his eyes manic. It took everything I had not to flinch. I nodded and continued. "There's already reporters here." His brow furrowed. "That can't be right," he murmmered. I snorted. "Well if that woman wasn't a reporter then I don't know what the hell she was." He crossed the room to me in three long strides, his lab coat billowing out behind him.

"What did you tell her?" He asked. I shrugged. "Nothing really. She kept asking me about vampires. I told her she was crazy," I replied. He slowly exhaled. "Good." I laughed.

"You thought I'd tell her something didn't you?" I asked. He looked at me. "Can you blame me boy?" I laughed again and shrugged. "No. I guess I can't." I sat down in a chair.

"Why haven't you guys told Claire anything?" I asked. He sighed heavily. "It is not her time to know. She will only interfere," he replied, looking into a microscope. I snorted. "Yeah, and I'll just sit around like a good boy? Come on man, what the hell is going on? I have half the story here and I don't know why and now everyone is hiding the other half from me. I want the whole story. You know I'm not going to rat you guys out because if I would, I would have done it a long time ago."

"Mr Collins, I think you should leave now, and continue to say nothing to the reporters," Myrnin said flatly. "Wait, what about Claire?" I asked. Myrnin frowned. "Tell her nothing. She will know in time. Now leave."


End file.
